


A Beautiful Morning

by Eileithyia_ya



Series: More Than Just An Alliance [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileithyia_ya/pseuds/Eileithyia_ya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law & Nami waking up in bed one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Morning

 

Nami was awoken by the most warm and delicate kisses being placed on her lips.

Too tired to open her eyes, she groaned softly, and returned the affections of the man waking her. She could feel his mouth curl into a smile when she did.

"Mmm, it feels good to kiss you awake." Law whispered as she stretched beside him, smiling, still refusing to open her eyes.

"Is it time to get up?" Nami asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer.

"It's just before dawn. You're crew will be up soon." He softly spoke, brushing her hair behind her ear, and tenderly rubbing his nose against hers.

Her lids were heavy with lack of sleep, but Nami finally opened her eyes then. She was greeted by a confusingly warm smile that adored Law's face, his eyes searching her own, before he leant in to kiss her again.

He rested his forehead against hers. His eyebrows slowly knitted together, and he squeezed his eyes shut in a pained expression. "Come with me." He pleaded before half burying his face in the pillow.

"I can't." she sighed. Nami could see his expression screw up further. It made her chest ache, thinking that she won't get to hold him like this again for a while.

"I know, but I had to ask." he finally spoke, swallowing hard seconds later.

He took a deep breath and pulled her closer to him, like he was trying to solidify this moment with her in his memory. She was too. Trying to etch into her mind how peaceful and at ease she felt in his arms, and where they rested on her body. How their bodies moulded together in their embrace. Hopefully, she would be able to remember well enough for when she missed him.

"Can I ask you something?" She tentatively inquired, as she forced him to lie on his back. Nami shuffled down the bed a little so she could snuggle into her favourite place against him. Her shoulder under his arm pit, limbs sprawled across his body, with her head on his chest.

"Of course" Law replied. The furrow in his brow was still present.

"Where is that sadistic man who used to steal people's hearts?" Nami asked with a loving smile on her face, as she looked up to the very man she was referring to.

"He's still in here. I just feel less inclined to take other people's hearts since I had my own stolen." He kissed her forehead, letting her know he was referring to her, then forced her back against his chest.

Nami almost fell back to sleep until Law yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him.

"I didn't sleep." he replied, as his left hand trailed her body. Over her rib cage, lightly brushing the swell of her breast. Then down the curve of her waist, and up over her hip. His fingers glided across her bum, admiring its shape, before giving an appreciative squeeze and continuing up her back, to start again.

"Why would I sleep when I have you in my bed?" He tilted her chin with the knuckles of his right hand, and began to kiss her passionately then. The taste of his stale morning breath didn't bother her, she wanted his affection while she could still get it.

"Promise me something?" he asked as he pulled away. His facial expression and tone of voice were serious.

"What?" Nami asked, quite worried.

"Promise you won't kill me." he began laughing while he created his room around them. Law grabbed a mirror from the bathroom and handed it to her.

"How am I meant to hide that?" Nami screamed in complete devastation as she saw the humongous purple bruise on her neck.

"You're not!" he informed her, before smothering her lips with his.

"I'd better get up." Nami tried to excuse her self, still grinding her teeth.

"We've still got ... " Law started between the kisses he was planting on her lips "enough time."

"Enough time for what? I need to hide this, and I want a bath!" Nami informed him, pushing his back flat against the mattress, but then climbing on top of him.

He raised his eyesbrows at her, and smirked as his right hand grabbed her breast.

"How many times did you have me last night?" Nami inquired.

"That doesn't matter. I want you again, now." He pulled her into a kiss and raised his knees so her legs parted either side of his. "Or shall we shower together?"

"I need to gather my thoughts, and I don't think I can do that with your soapy hands all over me." Nami declined.

"Do you really not want to?" He asked, rolling his hips, pushing his erection against her.

Nami leant down to kiss him then, letting him know that she did.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I think this's set way after my other fic' has finished, More Than Just An Alliance (not that it's complete yet).


End file.
